papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom
'''Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at the Wingeria. Contents http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck# show Appearance Chuck wears an orange tropical shirt, black sunglasses,and matching seashell bracelets and a seashell necklace. He has an earring. His shoes are brown with yellow laces, and he wears a belt with his jeans. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 pepperonis *4 sausages (bottom) *15 minutes *Sliced into 6 slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bum *BBQ sauce *Medium Patty *Cheese *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Black Beans *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *2 bananas *2 cherries Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings *8 BBQ Strips *4 Red Peppers *4 Green Peppers *Mango Chili dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Chicago bun *Papa's Ballpark mustard *Relish *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: *Large Tangerine Pop *Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria to Go! *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Coconut Shavings **Cloudberry **Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Coconut Shavings **Cloudberry **Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomergrante *Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holidays) *Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Crushida Pepper *6 Chicken *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cloudberry Trivia *He seems to like tropical foods like pineapple, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He has been absent for one game so far. *He, Cooper and James, are the only chefs to be absent. *In Hot Doggeria, if he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. *His hair can be used on a custom worker in Wingeria. The hair comes with the highlights and sunglasses and they stay the same color. *There is one badge called Beach Buddies in Papa's Cupcakeria in which you have to serve Chuck while wearing the Tropical Shirt, Sunglasses, Puka Wrist and Puka Necklace. *His shirt is availabe for buying in many of the Gamerias. *According to Taylor's flipdeck, he is his roommate. *He is the first customer to have his order cooked Al Dente in Pastaria. *He could be absent in Papa's Pancakeria because he was working in the surf shack while Kahuna was travelling to Papa's restaurants. *He and Cooper are the only male chefs to not have a flipdeck yet. Unlockable toppings along with him *Freezeria and Freezeria HD: He is unlocked with Pineapple Mix. *Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Pineapple Relish. *Cupcakeria: He is unlocked with Cloudberry. *Pastaria: He is unlocked with Shells. Gallery Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Frozen Yogurteria Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Teenagers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Characters Category:Male